


Inexperience and Prejudice are a Bad Combination

by SpencnerTibbsLuvr (KliqzAngel)



Series: Alphas & Omegas [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Aaron Hotchner, Alpha David Rossi, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, John Winchester was not a good father, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omega Spencer Reid, Team needs a HEADSLAP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/SpencnerTibbsLuvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has had just about enough of being a nice guy. He wants his Omega, and he wants people to stay out of his relationship. Unfortunately, Spencer's inexperience is making things difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inexperience and Prejudice are a Bad Combination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackBeautyQueen33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/gifts).



> Happy Happy Birthday, Rogue Storm!! Hope you like it!
> 
> This is my take on an Alpha/Omega relationship. The normal non-con elements will not be present. I will be reworking normal elements to suit my needs. So, if following Alpha/Omega fanlore strictly is your thing, this series isn't for you.
> 
> This story is sort of a middle part of a series. I have parts of the first story done, but inspiration for this part hit. So, it got done first. Supernatural Cannon is pretty much non-existent. A few notes to help this make more sense. John Winchester was a serial killer. Dean lives and works with Bobby. He's not really the Dean we know. The FBI has a system to match Alphas and Omegas within their employment. Spencer signed up for this initiating the match, and Sam accepted. 
> 
> Last note, the italicized part is flashback.

  
  
Sam walked in the house and headed to the kitchen to hang up his keys. He could feel Spencer moving around in the house, having slipped in behind him. The silence was almost stifling, and Sam knew he’d have to address it soon. He understood why his mate was upset. He really did. Hell, his empathy didn’t give him any other choice. Their relationship was still new enough that things like this were bound to happen.   
  
Having calmed down, Sam could see that maybe he didn’t have all the information about the situation. That didn’t mean that he could help certain reactions. It certainly didn’t help that the team was mostly always on Spencer’s side making Sam himself feel like he was living on an island.   
  
Pulling a beer out of the fridge, Sam loosened his tie and tried to replay the scene in his mind to figure out what he’d missed.   
  
He’d been studying a consultation, when he realized that the letters were blurring together he’d been looking at it so long. There was something off about it, but he couldn’t nail it down. Looking at his watch, he realized that he’d been sitting there for two hours mostly in the same position. It was no wonder that the letters were swimming around on the page. Closing the file, Sam stood and stretched feeling his back pop as it arched. Looking around, he was gonna ask Spencer if he wanted to go down to the coffee shop to get something when he realized that his mate wasn’t around.  
  
Frowning Sam tried to push down his panicking Alpha side and decided it was time to be more forceful about telling Spencer to let him know when he was going somewhere. It wasn’t about getting permission. It was about moments like this where Sam was now struggling to keep himself in check because his mate was missing. Looking around Sam clenched his hands and tried to keep from losing his shit, but the newness of the bond wasn’t allowing for much of the control he’d always had.   
  
Scanning the bullpen, Sam tried to see if Spencer was simply at someone’s desk or in an office. He couldn’t help the slight feeling of paranoia. He constantly felt like someone was watching him, waiting for him to snap. It was like someone couldn’t wait for him to prove that he didn’t belong. Unfortunately for them, they didn’t know Sam very well. He’d been the outsider his whole life. Hell even in his own house. He and his father had never seen eye to eye. Finding out your dad was a serial killer only added to his resolve to never fit in just to avoid being uncomfortable.   
  
Trying to be casual, Sam slipped out of the bullpen area and headed up to Derek’s office to see if Spencer was there, with no luck. He was about to pass by Hotch’s office when he heard his name called from inside. Taking another deep breath, Sam stepped inside attempting a smile at JJ who was watching him more as if he was his father, and less like he was a co-worker.   
  
“Is there a problem, Sam?” Hotch asked, and fortunately, Sam could actually hear some concern in his voice. His empathy told him that the man was as concerned about why Sam was upset, as the possibility of his Alpha side losing his shit in the office.   
  
“I can’t find Spencer. I was working on a consultation, and…” Sam waved a hand helplessly. The panic rising the longer he didn’t know where his mate was. Logically he knew that Spencer was a federal agent who could, for the most part, take care of himself. Since Derek wasn’t in the office, he was most likely with that pumped up playboy… If that wasn’t a sign that his Alpha was more out than Sam would like, he didn’t know what was.  
  
He tried to take another calming breath, but his panic had risen to a level that he wasn’t sure could be contained much longer. “I don’t know where he is. I got up to get coffee.  See if he wanted to come with but… I’ve asked him to let me know when he goes somewhere.”  
  
“He’s a grownup. I think he can decide to step away from his desk on his own. He shouldn’t have to ask your permission.” JJ snarked, and that was all it took. Sam had been trying so hard to get along. He knew what the others on the team thought of him. He knew that for some reason that they didn’t recognize his Alpha needs, which made almost no sense to him because they’d worked with Rossi and Hotch for years. He could see that he’d held it in too long though, and just hoped that he didn’t destroy the whole office before he got Spencer back.  
  
“It’s not fucking about that!” Sam screamed taking a swipe Hotch’s desk sending whatever had been on the corner flying. “You work with two fucking Alphas. How can you fucking people be so fucking dense! How can you not fucking understand the basics! He’s my goddamned mate! I can’t help the fucking need to know where he is at every goddamned second. It isn’t about needing my permission you fucking bottle blonde bitch!! It’s about preventing moments like this when my Alpha side loses its shit because I don’t know where my motherfucking mate it!”  
  
Stepping forward Sam let out a bellow, as Hotch moved the rest of the way around the desk yanking JJ out of the way.  He could feel Rossi moving up behind him, and while the Sam part of Sam knew he was no threat, the Alpha side was in no mood to take such chances.  Unfortunately, as Sam turned to deal with Rossi, Derek and Spencer came through the glass doors. Derek’s arm thrown around Spencer’s shoulder as they laughed about something. Derek’s head tilted toward Sam’s mate.  
  
Letting out another bellow, Sam shoved Rossi aside and charged down the ramp. Somewhere he recognized the squeak of fright from Spencer, but all he saw was Derek putting himself between Sam and his mate. Unfortunately for the older profiler, as much as he wanted to be an Alpha, he was just a normal human with Alpha longings.    
  
With his Alpha side fully in charge, Sam picked up Derek and threw him against the nearest wall dangling him by his neck. “HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO TOUCH MY FUCKING MATE? HE’S MINE NOT YOURS! KEEP YOUR FUCKING FILTHY HANDS OFF YOU FUCKING OVERCONFIDENT PUMPED UP PLAYBOY!”  
  
The Sam part of Sam hated this, but there was no way for him to stop this now. He’d been pushed too far. Somewhere in his mind, he recognized someone telling Spencer to do something, while someone else tried to take him away from Sam again. Turning his eyes toward the direction he could feel his mate in, he saw Garcia pulling Spencer down the hallway toward her lair. Enraged that once again someone was trying to keep him from what was HIS, Sam dropped Derek.  
  
Somewhere he heard Hotch yelling at Garcia to stop, he heard Rossi pleading with him to calm down, but nothing could stop him… Until he felt a prick on the back of his neck, and everything went black.  
  
When Sam woke up, he was stiff and laying on a couch that he didn’t recognize. Pushing himself up, he saw Cruz sitting in one chair, and Spencer in another. Spencer had his knees pulled up to his chest, his arms curled around them. Sam’s brain was fuzzy at the moment, but his mate looked uncomfortable, and embarrassed.   
  
“Sam? How are you feeling?”  Turning his attention to his boss’s boss, Sam shrugged at Cruz who was watching him with a friendly expression on his face.   
  
“I don’t… what happened?”  Sam shook his head, trying to come up with a reason why he’d be laying on the Section Chief’s sofa.   
  
Instead of answering, the older man asked, “What’s the last thing you remember, Sam?”  
  
Running his hands through his hair, Sam tried to piece together his memories. His sluggish brain wasn’t helping much though. “I was… I think I was working on a consultation. There’s something not right about it, and it was frustrating. I couldn’t figure out why. I… I think I’d been at it awhile… I remember like… I think I remember my eyes were getting buggy, so I wanted to get coffee. I thought…”  
  
Shaking his head Sam now rubbed his hands over his face, as finally, his memories began to clear. “Yeah, I wanted to take Spencer to the coffee shop down on the corner. I thought we could use a break but, he wasn’t there.”  
  
Suddenly the memory crashed down on him, and he could feel his panic starting again. “I couldn’t… I couldn’t…”  
  
“It’s ok, Sam. Spencer’s right here.” Mateo assured speaking softly gesturing toward where Sam’s mate was still curled up in the chair.  “Spencer and I have had a talk, and he’s sorry that he went out of the building with Derek without letting you know. He’s assured me that he better understands now why he needs to let you know these things.”  
  
“Well, I’m fucking glad he’s decided to listen to you. God only knows that he doesn’t seem to give a fuck when I try and explain these things.”  Sam let out a watery chuckle, clenching his hands in his hair again as he bowed his head struggling to get himself under control. The drugs were making it difficult though. Fortunately, Cruz of all people seemed to understand and was giving him a moment of peace before speaking again.  
  
“Yes, Dr. Reid explained that you’d been trying to explain to him how important certain things were in your mating, but that he’d not believed you. I think that you’ll find he’s more willing to listen now.”  
  
“Am I fired?” Sam asked remembering Derek and wanting to tear Garcia’s head off. He couldn’t imagine how he would still have a job and was unable to hide his deviation at the loss of his lifelong dream.   
  
“Absolutely not,” Cruz promised quickly and fervently. “Sam none of this was your fault. I’ve already spoken with Agent Hotchner, who explained that the team is having more trouble adjusting to your presence than he realized. He was actually very complimentary of your control all things considered. I am going to insist that you go home though, and take a few days off.”  
  
Sam felt a pain in his chest, assuming he was suspended, but Cruz quickly continued. “It’s not because you’re in trouble Sam. Frankly, though, I think you and Dr. Reid need some time together now that you’re both on the same page. I’m also taking the team off rotation. They’re going to be going through some required training. It should have been done the second we found out that they’d have a mated pair on the team, but I didn’t think it would be needed. That’s my fault, Sam, and I’m sorry.”  
  
Looking up at Cruz, Sam frowned at the apology, but continued to listen. “I assumed that with how long Agent Hotchner has been on the team, and with his previous marriage that they would understand. I wasn’t aware though that Haley wasn’t his mate, or that they had no experience with such things.  
  
“Aaron also sends his apologies for not seeing what was happening. He’s sorry he’s not here to talk to you himself, but as my Abuela would have said… He’s having a coming to Jesus meeting.  He wants you to know though that he will be checking in on you at home within the next day or so.   
  
“Rossi was also concerned, so I wouldn’t be surprised if he made an appearance too. He’s volunteered to be your Mating Mentor. He expressed that your current mentor isn’t treating you with the respect that you deserve. I can assure you that will also be addressed. I told you when I hired you, Sam, and I am going to say it again. I don’t care what your father did. You are not him.  
  
“Frankly I find it extraordinary that you’ve become such an amazingly well-adjusted man with all he put you through. It wouldn’t have been surprised at all if you had gone the way of your brother. From talking to Dr. Reid, I get the feeling that he isn’t as aware as I am of Dean’s… situation. I think you’ll find he’s more than understanding, Sam.  
  
“So, go home. Spend some time with your mate. Get to know each other. If you want more than a few days, it’ll be granted. You should have been offered that time right off the bat.”  
  
Shrugging Sam looked at Spencer, his heart hurting when it became apparent his mate wasn’t going to look at him. “We got a case. I appreciate that we were even given a few hours to finish the bonding. Missing kids are important.”  
  
“So is your bond with Spencer, Sam. Please know that just because I am not an Alpha or Omega that I don’t understand that myself. Go home. Take a trip. Do, whatever you two need, Sam. Let myself or Hotch know when you are ready to come back. I and your team will be ready to support you when you return.”  
  
Nodding, Sam decided he wasn’t going to argue, and stood. Reid following his movement. Holding out a hand, he shook with his Section Chief, before leaving the office. Reid following nonspeaking behind him.   
  
Sam was leaning against the kitchen counter contemplating life in general, as well as the possibility of going to see his Uncle Bobby when Spencer came in. Taking another sip of his beer, Sam studied his mate, who was fiddling with one of his cuff sleeves. The majority of Sam wanted to sooth his mate’s unease. He didn’t like that Spencer was so obviously upset. However, there was enough of the other side of Sam that was pissed as hell that he’d got tranqed because his damned mate took off with that… that man that he kept his mouth shut, at least for a few moments.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Spencer offered quietly and Sam sighed rolling his head before looking at his mate again.  
  
“I don’t understand, Spencer. You’re one of the smartest people I know. Hell, you ARE the smartest person I know. You have more information in your damned head than should be humanly possible. I know for a fact that you have all these facts about our situation somewhere in there, but you seem unwilling to take them seriously.”  
  
Draining the bottle, Sam set it on the counter, then folded his arms across his chest. “I know you’re used to being independent. I am trying my best not to be one of those Alphas that aren’t willing to let you do anything on your own. I tried my damnedest to make sure you understood that I need to know when you’re going somewhere. Today, Spencer, today is exactly why. I just… I don’t get it. If you didn’t want me, why did you accept the mating application? Hell, why did you accept the bonding? We could have called it off, but you let things go and just… I don’t get why I am always so fucking defective that no one wants me.”  
  
Pushing off the counter, Sam pushed his way past Spencer to head down into the basement where he’d hung his punching bag. He could feel Spencer’s hurt following him, even though he was pretty sure the other man was still standing in the kitchen. The fact that he had to take his mate’s pain with him just served to piss off Sam even more.   
  
For his part, Spencer stood in the kitchen feeling more or less devastated. He had no idea how to fix this situation he’d created.  To be honest he wasn’t even trying to rebel. He just hadn’t considered his actions when Derek asked him to go for coffee with him. He couldn’t help but wonder if maybe that wasn’t worse. Sam was right. He’d tried multiple times to explain to Spencer how important it was that he knows where his mate is at all times. The fact that it hadn’t even crossed his mind when he’d stood and saw Sam buried in a case file… He’d just left.  
  
When he’d walked back in with Derek, he’d thought nothing of his friend’s handsy behavior. It was typical of them pre-Sam.  Morgan was a flirt, and Spencer had long ago learned to tolerate him. He just… his father had left at such an early age, and his mother was so broken from his abandonment. He’d never paid much attention to the Alpha/Omega rules. Of course, he knew them, but he’d never had a practical application before other than his suppressants.   
  
Now he was paying for that. Now he’d caused his mate, his Alpha, to have a complete meltdown in the office.  All because Spencer had ignored all of his pleadings. The bad part was that was Spencer didn’t know why. Other than the fact that he’d always known himself better than others, it never occurred to him that Sam might understand their situation better.  
  
Now Sam thought Spencer didn’t want him. That was just… that might be the worst part. When Spencer made the decision to look for a mate, he hadn’t had much hope that he’d have any luck. When it worked he was ecstatic, until he’d had Garcia look up Sam’s file. This led to him learning all about John Winchester and the things he’d done.  If Spencer was truly honest with himself, he’d unfairly let that information cloud his judgment about the kind of man Sam was himself.  
  
It wasn’t something that he was proud of, even more so after confessing to Section Chief Cruz it might be affecting things. The man had been more than a little disappointed. Hell, Spencer was more than a little disappointed in himself. Cruz had only offered him one bit of advice. “You need to talk to your mate Spencer. You need to find out what kind of man he is, not what kind of man his father was.”  Spencer didn’t think he’d ever been more ashamed of himself in his life. Taking a deep breath, he turned and headed through the house determined to talk to his mate.

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Hotch walked into the conference room, and slammed the door behind him. He was pissed. He was pissed at himself, as much as he was the people on his team. He was also disappointed. This wasn’t how they treated team members. They were supposed to be family, not isolating one member and trying to separate him from his goddamned mate.  
  
“Hotch man, you can’t seriously let that freak get away with that. Tell me he’s been fired. We’ll find a way to break this bullshit mating and free Spencer.” Hotch closed his eyes for a moment, waiting until his own Alpha was under control before moving.   
  
Instead of replying right away, Hotch moved back to the door and opened it up. “Anyone who doesn’t want to be on the same team as Sam Winchester is free to leave. Fill out your transfer request, and I will have it signed before I leave tonight.”  
  
“Hotch, you can’t possibly be taking his side! Look at what he’s done to poor Spencer!” JJ cried, and moved back from the table when Rossi growled none too softly.   
  
“Poor Spencer?”  Rossi repeated incredulously, and Hotch arched his eyebrow in disbelief.  “You are aware that Spencer is the one who initiated this, right?”  
  
Snorting at their dumbfounded expressions, Hotch motioned to the door. “Dr. Spencer Reid and Special Agent Winchester are vital members of this team. It seems that only Rossi and I remember what that means. Agents LaMontagne and Morgan, and Technical Analysis Garcia, I have never been so disgusted with anyone’s actions in my life. I thought I knew the three of you, but apparently, I was wrong.  
  
“You have half an hour to think about what you want to do. If at the end of that half hour you do not have transfer requests on my desk, I will assume that you have come to your senses. Should you chose to stay, you will be going through mandatory sensitivity and Alpha Omega relations training. Should you refuse to go to the sensitivity and Alpha Omega relations training you will not only be kicked off this team, you will be fired from the FBI. Right now I can honestly say that I don’t give a flying fuck what decision the three of you make.”  
  
Leaving the room, Hotch headed straight for his office, slamming the door behind him. Carefully, Rossi straightened his tie before standing himself. “You claim to be such an amazing hacker, Garcia, maybe you should look up the Winchester family’s files, instead of just John's. See just what Winchester put his sons through.”  
  
Shaking his head Rossi walked to the door but paused before heading through. “Aaron is a lot kinder than I would have been. If I was leading this team, I would have demanded you three be transferred out.”  Heading out of the conference room, Dave knocked on Aaron’s door before stepping inside and shutting it again behind him.  
  
Looking at Aaron, Dave frowned. “You know this isn’t just about a lack of training or education. Everyone these days knows at least the basics. Enough so that say… you should know better than to put your arm around an Omega mated less than a year.”  
  
Hotch nodded and sighed. “Or try to pull the same Omega away from his panicked Alpha. I have to get the training addressed first though. Then we can talk about their obvious prejudices. I won’t have that kind of intolerance on my team, Dave. I mean what I said. I’ll ship all three of them off, and bring in other people if needed. This is ending now.”

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
Spencer stood in the doorway to the sunroom, watching his mate who was seated in a wicker chair. He knew Sam was aware of his presence. “I don’t know what I’m doing!” Spencer blurted drawing Sam’s gaze. “I do want you. I just have no idea what to do. Just because I have all these facts in my head, doesn’t mean I know what to do with them all the time. Please, don’t leave me.”  
  
Wringing his hands and staring anxiously at his feet, Spencer didn’t see Sam’s face soften. “I saw you working,” Spencer admitted. “I saw you were buried in that file, and I know I hate it when people bug me when I’m working. I just… I forgot. It didn’t occur to me to bug you. I know we talked about it, but… I forget to eat half the time! I didn’t… Don’t go.”  
  
“Spencer look at me please.”  Lifting his head, Reid saw Sam watching him with his hand held out. “Come over here and sit by me please.”  Nodding Reid moved if somewhat hesitantly from his spot by the door to the chair next to Sam.  
  
“We’re bound together, Spencer. I can’t leave you, but honestly, even if it could be broken I wouldn’t. I know we haven’t had the ideal start. I think Cruz is right, and we need to get away. I was thinking of taking you with me to visit my Uncle Bobby. He’s… not really my uncle, but he’s the closest thing Dean and I have to family.   
  
“I know this is hard on you because it’s hard on me.  What concerns me the most I think is that the rest of the team beyond Dave and Hotch don’t seem to respect our relationship. I realize that Derek is your best friend, and you’re almost as close with JJ and Garcia, but it doesn’t feel like they’re respecting your decision. They act like I somehow coerced you into this. It feels though like I’m fighting your friends for you constantly. You are mine, and it makes me literally crazy when I don’t know where you are.  
  
“I know everyone is assuming that they just don’t understand the Alpha Omega dynamic, but I find that hard to believe. Derek worked for Chicago PD, and he went to a big name university. There’s no way he wasn’t exposed to a mated Alpha and Omega somewhere along the way. JJ worked for the State Department, and Garcia was a hacker. The same can be said for them.  
  
“Frankly, I don’t think their inexperience is the problem or not the majority of it. I think they know some, maybe not enough, but enough that they should know basics. Frankly, I think the biggest problem is that they don’t like me based on what my father did. I think maybe they do need more education, but I think they are letting their… prejudice override the few things they do know. I need to know that you’re on my side, Spencer. I need to know that I don’t have to fight you and them, too.”  
  
Reid had never been known for his love of touching or being touched. Right at that moment though, only one action seemed right. Flinging himself from his chair, Spencer hurled himself onto Sam’s lap nearly tipping the chair over in the process. “I swear. I swear I’ll do my best. Please just...  just give me a chance.”  
  
Nodding Sam rubbed his hand up and down his mate’s back. It looked like a call to his Uncle Bobby was in his near future. That meant Spencer would be meeting his big brother sooner than Sam had planned. He hoped they both were ready.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where the whole Derek, Penelope, and JJ being buttheads came from. Hopefully they'll pull their heads out.


End file.
